This invention relates generally to improvements in hammer bank assemblies useful in high speed impact printers of the kind generally employed in data processing systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,362 discloses an improved hammer configuration in which a flat rigid coil structure, carrying an impact tip thereon, is supported on a pair of flexible conductive members for substantially rotational movement about a horizontal axis extending perpendicular to the plane of the coil structure. The coil is disposed in a permanent magnet field so that when energized, a force is developed on the coil structure to rotate it from a rest position to an impact position against a movable type bearing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,595 discloses a hammer bank assembly comprised of a plurality of hammer modules mounted so as to be useful in a moving type impact printer.